Till Death do us part
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: Whe Darien dies in a tragic car accident, he gets drafted into being a spirit detective! Also, Serena is being hit on constantly by the new student Ryu. Will she go out with him? Wil Darien ever get back into his body like Yuskeye did? Can he and Hiei ev
1. Default Chapter

****

Till death do us a part

It was a cool autumn morning. Serena had just woken up with a really weird feeling. 

****

" Something's about to happen. I know it." she said to herself.

As she walked out the door, Darien, of course, was waiting outside in his lipstick red mustang to pick her. 

****

" Hurry up or we'll both be late!" Darien shouted. 

****

" Sorry…" She said as she gave him a tight hug and sighed. 

" What's the matter, sweetheart? You seem kind of depressed." He said. Whenever acted like this, it was never good. 

" It's nothing… I love you." 

" I love you, too. Are you sure your okay?"

" I just felt like I had to tell you… I think something going to happen today. I just don't know what." 

" Ohh… honey, nothing's going to happen. How about we go to my apartment after you get out of school?" Darien said with a sly grin. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and played with her skirt just enough to get her excited. 

It turned out to be a regular day for Serena, until lunch time. While She and the other scouts were chatting, Andrew walked into the cafeteria. 

" Serena, I really need to talk to you. It's important." He said. Mina and Lita were immediately intrigued. They still hadn't gotten over their crush on Andrew. 

" You girls better listen, too. It's about Darien. He got into a car accident earlier this morning and he's in critical condition." Andrew said slowly. He hung his head as Serena's eyes started to fill with tears. 

" No… It can't be true! It just can't!" She screamed as she ran out of the building. She ran to the hospital, which was only two blocks away. 

" Please, where is Darien Shield's room? I'm his fiancée. " 

She shouted franticly at the nurse.

" Miss, please. Follow me. " the nurse said. The hallways seemed to go on forever until they finally reached Darien's hallway. 

" Room 573. Do be quiet, his in a lot of pain. We're not quite sure whether or not he'll make it. "She said. 

" What do you mean?" Serena said with fresh terror in her eyes. 

" He's fractured several bones and there is some slight internal bleeding. I'm very sorry. " 

" Serena, is that you?" A familiar voice said. 

" Molly? Oh god, I'm so glad to see you." she said as she reached out to her. 

" I heard about Darien. I'm always here for you Serena." She said as she rubbed her back. It felt so good for Serena to have a shoulder to cry on. 

" You can see him, now." The nurse said. 

Serena walked in the room. She saw him lying there. He barely seemed to be breathing. 

" S…Serena…" he whispered. " Yes, it's me." 

Suddenly, Darien started breathing fast. His heart monitor started going crazy. 

" Serenity, tell Rini I love her." " Of course, darling. It's going to be okay. Everything's fine." She whispered as if she was reassuring herself. 

He grabbed her hand tightly, his monitor going faster than ever. " Se…ren…a…" 

Suddenly, he closed his eyes, his grip relaxed. He gasped a little. It was all over. " Endymion.." she whispered. She kissed him on the lips. She walked out of the room to find Amy and the others there, too. 

" He's… He's… Darien!!!"

She shouted. Amara grabbed her before she feel to the floor. " oh no." Michelle whispered. They all understood. 

Darien was dead. 

Okay, I know this chapter is really sad and all, but it gets better, I promise. Think of the next few chapters as some comic relief. Anyway... please review or e-mail me your thoughts and ideas. Thanks again, punkpresbyterian (: P.S. I'm coming out with a new Yugioh comedy soon, so watch out! 


	2. Chapter 2

" Wha.. What the heck?! I'm floating." Darien said. 

" Yes, strange isn't it?" A girl sitting on a broom stick said. 

" Hello, my name is Botan! Mr. Koenma is waiting to meet you." she said with a cheery smile. 

" Okay… nice to meet you. Where's Serena? She was here just a minute ago." 

' She's outside with her friends. Poor thing, she seems so broken-hearted…" Botan said. " You two must had been very much in love." 

" What do you mean " had" ?Do you know something I don't? " He asked. _" This is all too weird." _he thought. 

" You mean, you actually don't know?" She said with a confused look. 

" Know what?" he said.

" Why, your dead silly!" Botan said. 

" WHAT???!!!! That's' impossible. How is Rini supposed to be born if I'm dead? I know, this is just a freaky dream. That's right… when I wake up, Serena will be there and we'll do it and…"

' Would you please stop babbling? Let me show you…" She grabbed his hand a led him outside his room. 

" Oh Darien, why… why did you have to leave me…" Serena whispered. 

" Serena! I'm right here! Look at me! Why can't she hear me?" 

" Mortals can't hear or see spirits. That's just the way it goes." Botan said. 

" But Mr. Koenma will explain everything when we..."

" I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MR. KOENMA!!!!!!" _My, mortals have such language..."_ she thought, sweat dropping. 

" Look missy, put me back into my body now! I'm supposed to be king of Earth in the 30th century and I can't do that if I'm dead, now can I?"

"I know that you highness, but you must complete your training first and meet the members of you team." 

" What do you mean "training" ?" Darien asked. 

" Come with me..." Botan said. Moments later, they were in a large office, where a baby with a pacifier in his mouth was sitting in a huge chair. 

" Awww.... aren't you cute? Can you say Dar-i-en" Darien said as he patted the baby's head. 

" Excuse me, but I'm older than you." The not-a-baby said. 

" I am Koenma and I'm the one who brought you to the spirit world." 

After a little confusion, Darien was soon filled with anger. " You mean, you killed me?!" 

" In a sense, yes." Koenma said very calmly. 

" You..." Darien grabbed him and lifted him up by his collar. 

" Make me alive again now! I don't care what you have to do, just put me back!" he screamed.

" If I did that, you wouldn't be able to take your place on the throne, your majesty." Koenma was still as calm as a cucumber. He seemed as if he had dealt with this sort of thing before. 

" Huh?" Darien said, putting him back down again. 

" Yes, if you wish to become the king and return to your place in the mortal world..." 

' Whoa! What a minute. I can be alive again?" 

" Yes, but you must complete your training as a spirit detective." 

" What the heck is a spirit detective?" Darien asked. ' heh heh.. You're in for a wild ride, Mr. Shields." 

Hey! Soo.. there's chapter 2! Don't forget to review or e-mail me your thoughts and opinions. Make sure you watch out for new chapters on my current fantics and new fantics in general. Catch ya later, p.s. What do you think of two duelists from Yugioh switching bodies? heh heh heh.... (evil laughter) punkpresbyterian (: 


	3. Enter Ryu

Till Death Do us Part

Chapter 3

" Serena dear, you have to leave your room some day!" Serena's mother said in a worried tone. All she could hear were Serena's tears. 

" Can I at least come in? " She asked as she cracked open the door." 

" Uh-huh.." Serena whimpered. 

" I know how badly you must feel. You poor baby. Momma's here…" She said as she sat down on the floor and hugged her daughter. 

" We were even thinking about getting married someday! It's not fair! We were going to have a baby and everything!" Serena wailed. 

Serena's mother was shocked, but didn't say anything so that She wouldn't get more upset. 

" Oh Serena, I missed you so much!" Molly said on Serena's first day back to school in two weeks. 

" I've missed you to. I just needed some alone time, I guess." She said with a deep sigh. 

" Any good gossip happen will I was gone?" She asked. Juicy gossip always brightened her day if it was from one of her closest friends, especially Molly. 

" Well… Five new guys came transferred here." Molly said with a mischievous look on her face. 

__

" Guy… Darien…" Serena thought sadly. 

" Well… are they cute?" Serena asked with another sigh. 

" I wouldn't say cute………** JUST GREEK GOD HOT!!!!**" Molly shouted. Molly always had a special way of shouting so that nobody outside conversation could. It was one of her greater talents. 

" Really! Tell more now!!!" Serena said. She might have been in mourning, but she always interested in cute guys. 

" Okay there's Rowan. He's really fine. 

Then There's Kento. He's not the hottest guy on Earth, but he is sooo funny! And awesome at sports! He totally has his eyes on Lita though. " 

" Let me guess… He loves to eat. Sounds like a match made in heaven!" Serena giggled. 

" Oh and I'm not done! Cye is like a super genius, just like Amy. He is so sweet and shy, He's just adorable! And Sage! *sigh/drool* By the far the hottest! California charm and everything that goes with it!" Molly said with stars in her eyes. 

" So when are you going to tell her how hot I am?" a male voice said from behind them. He had long, black curly hair and a micheivous grin. Serena could already tell she was going to like him. " So what are you gonna tell her first? My charm, my smartness, my amazingly hot bod... Anytime when your ready." Ryu said as he started posing as if for a swimsuit calender. Molly and Serena couldn't help but laugh. " My name's Ryu, what's your name?" " Oh, I'm Serena! It's a pleasure to meet you." she said brightly. " Awww... how cute... Ryu trying to flirt with girlie." A large boy with a orange ribbon tied around his forehead said as he put Ryu in a headlock. " Cut it out, Kento! Or I'll tell Lita not to make any more cupcakes!" Kento immediatly let go of him. " Yes, sir." he mumbled. " You do realize that if you could somehow get Lita to stop making her cupcakes, I would have to kill you." Serena said calmly. " Hey, I like her. A girl with a brain."Kento said. " Hey! My territory! Back off!" Ryu shouted, but not in a mean way. " Dude, what the heck?" " Back, Kimba, Back!" Ryu said, making nioces like a whip. " Greedy!" " Yeah, and you'd better believe it!" " So umm.... Hi." Ryu said after a deep breath. " Hi....." Serena giggled. Suddenly the bell began to ring. " Oh well, catch ya later meatball head!" he said as he ran back to class. Serena couldn't take all the memories that came back as quickly as the word was uttered. She ran to the bathroom, crying her eyes out. Ryu, however, didn't have a clue about waht was wrong. " Was it some thing I said?" Hey people! How'd ya like it? I've been writing on other fantics so ya know. Anyway... please reveiw or e-mail me your thoughts, ideas, and opionions! Wanna read a good fantic I helped on? search for paypay(my BFF) and look for the story Origins. It's a yugioh/sailormoon fanfic your bound to love. And to you animal lovers out ther, check out my newest, It's a cat's life. It's where Kaiba gets turned into a cat and is adopted by Tea! ( To all of you who read my other stories, sorry I've spelled Tea's name wrong! ): ) Thank's again for reading! punkpresbyterian(: 


	4. A battle

Till death do we part 

Chapter 4

" It's like it's been so long……" Darien whispered to himself. 

" Don't tell me your still pining over her! You've got to get over yourself!" Hiei shouted. 

" How would you know? You've never experienced anything like her!" Darien said back. 

As you can tell, Hiei and Darien didn't exactly get along too well. But with Yuskeye, Kuwabara and Kurama, it was a completely different story. 

" Don't worry man. You're going to be back in the real world soon. She's probably still single." Yuskeye said. 

" I know, I know. But why did I have to die in the first place? Kuwabara one of us and he's still alive!" 

" I' not allowed to answer that, dude." 

**********************************************

It had been two months and Darien was already one of the more powerful spirit detectives. 

He had cultivated his spirit energy into the form of a long baton, perfect for beating the crap out of people. 

" Man, how come he gets the cool stick?!" Kuwabara complained. 

" Cuz I'm _special_……" Darien said. 

They had defeated many demons together, but one day………………

"You demons have been sucking the energy of innocent humans for too long! I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! "

" And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" 

" I'm Sailor Mercury!" 

" Here's Sailor Mars!" 

" Sailor Jupiter, ready to go!" 

"Sailor Venus!" 

" In the name of the moon we will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And just in case you haven't noticed, that means you!" 

" Ha ha ha!!!!! You foolish girls cannot stop me! Let me give you a demonstration of my ultimate power!" the demon shouted. 

" Man this awesome!!! Chicks in mini skirts saying a bunch of crap I don't really don't get!" Kuwabara said. 

" Oh my god! Serena! Rini!" Darien shouted

" Damn, his girlfriend is hot!!!!!!" Kuwabara whispered to Yuskeye.

" I heard that!!!!!" Darien shouted as Yuskeye and Kuwabara sweat-dropped. 

" If their supposed to punish them , their going to need our help!" Kurama shouted. 

" Must we? I was starting to enjoy watching them get squashed." Hiei said. 

It was true. All of the scouts efforts were useless. 

" This thing's invincible! How are we supposed to stop it?!" Jupiter said as she threw another thunder bolt at the monster. 

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" A voice shouted as a giant blue light exploded out of no where. 

When the light went away, Kuwabara was standing there with a cocky grin. 

" Would you ladies like some help?" He said with an expression like James Bond. 

Suddenly the demon rose back up and laughed wildly. 

' You think a puny spirit attack like that shall stop me ! Hahahahhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The monster burst into flames and threw himself all around Sailor Moon.

" Serena!!!!!!" Darien shouted. There was no way he could save her. 

Or was there?

Koenma suddenly popped up beside Darien.

" All is not lost. Use this egg. If you throw at the demon. It will save everyone and destroy him forever. But if you do use it, you can never reclaim your place in the mortal realm. 

Darien was too shocked. He indeed wanted to save everyone, but at the cost of losing Serena forever? 

He saw as Mercury and the others tried to kill the flames, but only made Serena weaker. 

She was already near the point of death. He could still hear her tortured screams. 

He immediately grabbed the egg from Koenma and tossed it into the flames. 

There was a huge explosion . The flames ceased. 

Serena laid on the ground for a moment, charred and till feeling pain like she had never felt. 

" Mi-ni moon. Call… peg-a-sus now!" she said as she struggled to her feet. 

" Right!"

Mini Moon immediately knelt doom and shouted, 

" Please Pegasus! Protect people's dream!" 

Suddenly, a bell appeared in her hands and she shouted, " Crystal Twinkle bell !!!!!!" 

Then, the amazing Pegasus appeared in the sky. His golden horn started to glow brightly and an object appeared in Sailor Moon 's weak hands. 

" Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!!!!!" she shouted as a beam of multi colored light shot out of the rod and obliterated the monster. 

" Note to self: Never mess with girls in mini skirts with super powers." Yuskeye said as the five men disappeared. 

" Wait! Who are you people?!" Mercury shouted as they faded away. 

" How weird… It's like they were ghosts or something…" Mina said as they all transformed. 

" Are you all right Serena?" Lita said as she helped Serena up to her feet. 

" Yes… I'm fine… I could have sworn … I saw …." 


End file.
